All Summer Long?
by Sophie Elizabeth
Summary: Charlotte Primrose Mellark. The average 18 yr old from district twelve...except the fact that she's not. She's fun, outgoing, some might even say a little bit rebellious. When she is sent to district 4 for the summer, it is definitely not the boring place she expected it to be. This is different to all of the other district four fics so please read! :
1. Chapter 1

**Heey guys, it's me again ! ;)  
Just here to introduce you all to my new fic that you are currently reading (duh) called – All Summer Long…?  
**

_**PS: If anyone is interested in being a beta for this fic PM me ! **_

**Chapter 1: The Argument**

Hi, I am Charlotte Primrose Mellark, daughter of the Mocking jay. Currently I am sitting in a train on my way to district 4. My mum is Katniss Everdeen and I will never be able to get out from under the shadows she is casting over me. People would only see me as her daughter, never me. When I walk through the town people look at me and whisper 'hey look it's the daughter of the mocking jay'. People tell their children to make friends with me because of her and then once their children understood about the rebellion they found themselves doing the same.

I might as well tell you about how I ended up on this stupid train to a district where I don't know anyone.

_It was a Friday night, well morning actually, the end of the first week of school and being me, the rebellious 18 year old I am I was out partying. I had been doing it since school finished for the summer holiday. That night in particular was a party at my best friends for her 18 and a half birthday. Yes I know, we were weird like that. _

_I had a good time dancing, flirting and to be honest drinking which I'm sure I would regret in the morning and was now on my way home at around two thirty in the morning. _

_I got to my house and took my red velvet platform pumps off so I wouldn't be too noisy. _

_I walked into a dark living room and made it half way up the stairs before tripping._

"_Shit!" I cursed _

_The next thing I know the lights are on and when my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I saw my parents standing at the foot of the stairs, my dad looking worried and betrayed and my mother just plain angry. _

"_Charlotte Primrose Mellark, where have you been!" my mother shouted confirming my fears that, yes, she was angry. _

"_Out" I say vaguely_

"_Out where?" my dad chimes in _

"_I was at Ruby's" I tell them _

"_Ruby who?" my mums pushes _

"_Oh, I don't know, the ruby I've been best friends with since 3__rd__ grade, my best friend who you hate and my best friend, who's probably the only one who sees me for who I am and not who my parents are? Who did you think mum?" I say getting angry at her _

"_Don't pull that one on me Charlotte!" she yells _

"_Oh and why aver not your highness? Because it's all fucking true?" I yell back _

"_Don't use that language with me young lady!" _

"_Too late because I just did!" I turn and run up the stairs and she follows me _

_I run into my bedroom and lock the door. _

_She starts banging on the door and screaming at me to open it. _

_I just ignore her. We were always fighting like this. _

"_Charlotte Primrose Mellark you will be punished for this, this will not be swept under the rug!" _

"_Aha sure like what" I say deciding to answer her "Am I going to be grounded? Or not be able to use my phone?" I say mockingly_

_There is a silence coming from the other end of the door and I hear my mum talking with my dad in hushed voices. _

_I creep up to my door and place an ear on it to try and better hear what they are saying. _

_I only hear snippets of it though like: "Are you sure" , "Isn't this a little harsh?" and "She needs to learn some discipline!" _

_Oh well, what's the best they can do? _

_I decide to go to bed. _

_I Run a hand through my think brown hair and wash the makeup off of my face. I pull on my tank top and pyjama short of and climb into bed falling into a deep sleep almost instantly. _

_I wake up at around eleven thirty and decide to get out of bed and have a shower. _

_The warm water feels so good on my skin and wakes me up. _

_I pull on my washed ripped jeans, a tank top and my ugg boots and quickly put on a coat of mascara and lip gloss. I was going to wear the sweat shirt that Ruby gave me for my birthday but I couldn't seem to find it. I also couldn't find my other pair of jeans or my shorts. Oh well someone must have put them in the wash._

_I finally decide to go downstairs to see the horror that awaits me. _

_I see my parents standing there with a serious look on their face. _

"_What's up?" I ask them as I get the cereal out of the cupboard and pour some milk into my bowl. _

"_Charlotte" my dad starts, Oh, Oh my dad only calls me Charlotte when I have done something bad "We have decided on your punishment, and remember this is for your own good" _

"_Don't sugar coat it Peeta, Charlotte we have decided to send you to district four for the rest of the summer. Your bag is already packed and here is your train ticket. This will not be negotiated. Your train leaves in 2 hours so I suggest you pack other stuff you may want to take with you." My mum stated and walked out of the kitchen. My dad followed, but gave me an apologetic smile beforehand. _

_This wasn't fair. I had a life and friends here; I had plans for the summer. _

_At first I thought of doing a runner but my mum would probably just make me stay there longer or go on a different train, so I looked at the stuff she packed. _

_After not being happy with her choice of clothing I just emptied it out and put whole new stuff in. Plus my laptop and phone, makeup and my hair straightener. _

_After I was happy with my choice I put on a pair of red converse and my red hoodie from Ruby. _

_I trudged down the stairs, my duffle on my shoulder and grabbed my ticket. _

"_Bye, sweetie." They both said _

_I just slammed the door in response, hopped in a taxi and made my way to the train station. _

Someone shook my shoulder and I woke up.

"We have arrived in district four miss" She told me

I nodded and stepped off the train.

I'm guessing I would be staying with Annie, a friend of my mums from the rebellion.

Once I was on the platform I looked around for a woman with red hair. I had never actually officially met Annie, but I had seen pictures so I knew what she looked like, well kind of.

"Judging from the hair and eyes, I'm guessing your Charlotte" said who I'm pretty sure is Annie

"I'm Annie" she said confirming my guess

"Hi, Annie!" I say smiling "I'm Charlotte, or Char for short"

"Well Char, would you like to come and see your temporary home for the next… two months?" She asked "Finn's not home, he's out at a friend's supposedly doing summer homework"

I laughed

"I know, lame excuse right?"

"Exactly what I was thinking!" I say laughing "Wait, you let him go out with his friends?"

"Well not all the time but we're only young once, you may as well go out there and enjoy yourself" She says leading me to the car

I think I might actually enjoy myself here…

**So you like? Review please! If you are up for beta-reading PM me! **

**Keep reading,  
Sophie Elizabeth xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
Hi!  
So sorry for the long wait and thank you for the story alerts and reviews! **

**On with the chapter…**

I was in the car talking away with Annie when a massive white house on the beach front came into view.

"Whoa" I said pressing my face up against the window admiring the house, or mansion.

"It's nice isn't it? So would you like a room on the 1st or 2nd story?"

"Wait this is your house?" She nodded "Whoa-er! Oh and um second story please!"

"Sure thing" she said smiling as we pulled up into the drive way. I got my duffle out of the car and heaved it up the stairs on the front porch and eventually into the house.

"Sorry I don't have time to give you a tour, but you can look around the place a bit" She offers me

"No it's fine! I'll just have a little look around" I say earning a smile from her before she walked off

Hmm… where to start…

**.: Time skip :. **

I had just gotten my bag into my room and unpacked all of my stuff into the dresser in the corner when I remembered that I hadn't told any of my friends that I was actually going to four.

I quickly got my phone and laptop out of my bag and checked my phone whike my laptop was logging on.

7 messages and 9 missed calls.

Oh god.

All of my messages were from Ruby and I knew that the majority of calls would be from her too.

The first text said:

_Hey! Last night was epic, you up for movies? ;)  
Rubs x_

Then:

_Answer me! _

_I'm not a patient person! _

_Come on bitch I know you love me..? _

_I _

_Hate _

_You !_

_Charlotte Primrose Mellark answer your fucking phone! _

I quickly texted her back saying my parents sent me to district four for the rest of the summer.

She understood and said we should video chat sometime soon.

I didn't bother checking my voice mails as she said she was still a bit off this morning so I deleted them all.

I went on the laptop and did everything I usually would do and logged off.

I went over to the balcony after noticing it for the first time and looked out onto the beach. It was stunning and the weather actually looked good today.

I got my black bikini, grabbed my bag and went down to the beach.

The sand was boiling so I sprinted down there chucked my bag on the ground and just dived right in. it was cold at first but once you got used to it, it was actually quite refreshing. I swan and swam and swan out further into the ocean and dived under trying to find a cool shell.

I finally decided to go back to the beach and realised I didn't pack my towel.

"Damn!" I muttered under my breath

"This what you're looking for?" I heard someone say from behind me

I jumped and turned around.

"I'm Finn by the way" He said grinning

I snatched the towel from his hands, grabbed my stuff and made my way to the house.

He was following me so I was guessing that he had come back from his friend's place.

I walked into the living room only to find it full of about four people dressed up like they were going out.

I guess I had been wrong.

"Erm…" Finn said awkwardly "Guys… this is Charlotte from twelve, the girls who is staying with us for the summer"

One of the girls jumped up and hugged me "Hey! I'm Candice Mason and this is Liam, Enobaria's daughter." She said and the older guy waved "And this is Isabelle Hawthorne" She looked about my age "You look like fun" Isabelle said "Wanna come to the party we're going to? It's gonna be so fun!"

"Uhh… well…you see…" I say not Knowing what to say "I would love to… but..."

"But" Finn said for me "She is still in her bikini"

"Yes! That's it! I'm still in my bikini and I didn't pack anything to wear so-"

"Don't worry!" Isabelle chirped "We'll go through your stuff and find you something to wear!" she said running up the stairs with Candice.

"Oh shit!" I said following hot on their heels and I'm pretty sure I heard the boys laughing from the bottom of the stairs.

I gave up and just walked the rest of the way to my room only to find them going through my dresses and heels. I was afraid they would find them.

"I thought you said you had nothing to wear!" Candice pouted reminding me of Ruby

"Um… I forgot?" I say

"Never mind, we have the perfect outfit!" Isabelle squealed excitedly and pulled out my short tight royal blue dress and my black platform pumps with blue heels.

"I totally forgot that I ever had that!" I say

"Wouldn't you remember if you packed something in your bag?" Isabelle asked curiously

"Well if you call packing grabbing any random piece of clothing and shoving it in your bag then I guess I don't remember stuff like that"

"yeah, I guess" Said Candice this time "Hurry up and put it on though so we can go!"

I quickly had a shower and washed the salt out of my hair; blow dried it and put the outfit on. It didn't look that bad actually. I put on a little bit of make-up on and went out to find the others on my laptop and phone most probably going through texts.

"Um…Opps!" Candice said when she saw me watching the both of them

"Don't worry about it, if I didn't want anyone to go through my phone I would have hidden it and besides I don't text anything that my mum can understand so…mm. Let's go?"

She smiled and we made our way down the stairs and met the guys out there. They were actually seemed like a fun lot to hang around with.

I wonder what my mum would do if she found out what I was doing right now… I smiled at the thought.

**Hope you liked this chapter, remember to review! **

**Sophie Elizabeth xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I have had a major writing block and no internet connection for the past two weeks and I know this is no excuse for not updating and stuff. Just changing a part of this to make it fit in with my new plot. Finn, Isabel and Char are all 18, Candice is 16 and Liam is 19. **

We made it to the club and nearly as soon as we got in I made my way over to the bar, kind of ditching the others.

No offence to them or anything, but I partied with Ruby, some random I just met, or no one. Yes I'm weird but Ruby and I made a pact type thing where we said we would never party hard without one another unless we were by ourselves. No, I am not a trust worthy person, but, yes, if I make a promise, I keep it.

"Something good." I said to the man working the bar.

"A pretty girl like you at a club all alone? Or has she brought some friends?" He asked me.

"Oh, they aren't really friends cause I only just met them today, but they're over there." I said pointing to the others.

The man followed my finger and when he saw who it was froze up.

He wouldn't talk to me after that so I suspected there was something going around about them.

Oh well! I'm going to find out eventually.

I went onto the dance floor and started dancing awkwardly by myself, until someone started towards me, obviously wanting to dance. He was about 3 metres away when he froze. He smiled apologetically and turned to walk back to his table. I turned around to see who had stopped him and I was surprised to see it was Finn. He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me.

I decided to go along with him person, so I started grinding on him, and dancing to the beat of the music.

I was turned to face him and one of his hands was on my hip, pulling me closer into him, the other cupping my bum.

I started to feel a bit more uncomfortable with this as he had obviously been drinking a fair bit, but I kept going.

After a few more songs, I felt sloppy kissed being placed along my neck and collar bone.

I pulled away and tried to go off and dance with some other people, but his strong hands pulled me back as we kept dancing.

I struggled more, trying to get out of his grasp but my small body just wasn't strong enough.

He chuckled at my failed attempts of escape.

"I can tell you're going to be a challenge." He whispered in my ear, "I like a challenge."

He softly bit my ear before starting on the crook of my neck. I could tell there would be a mark of this encounter tomorrow.

"You're mine now." He whispered in my ear before stalking off to the bar.

I ran my hand over the sensitive spot on my neck and winced in pain.

Yep. There would definitely be a mark tomorrow.

His words, however sent shivers down my back.

What did he mean when he said 'You're mine now'?

I decided to question.

"Um excuse me." I said tapping a girl seeming to be my age on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Yeah?" She replied politely.

"Um, could you please tell me what you know about Finn Odair?" I asked.

Her body stiffened as I spoke his name, but she just brushed it off.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Well, about his reputation basically." I explained.

"Oh, well, in a brief summary, Finn over there is a dirty, lying, cheating, abusive, temperamental, man-whore, who basically runs this town. When he wants someone, he gets them. Why'd you ask?"

I gulped.

"Oh no. You're the one he's picked, aren't you?" She asked worried.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Come with me." She said and grabbed my hand.

She led me out of the club and towards her car.

"Hop in." She said, pointing towards the passenger seat.

I did what I was told and buckled my seatbelt.

She put the car in gear and we left the club.

"So, where you at?" She asked.

"What?"

"Where do you live." She corrected herself.

"Oh, um…"

"Yes..." She said trying to get me to finish my sentence.

"Well, I am kind of staying with the Odairs…" I said awkwardly.

She gasped and slammed the brakes on the car.

"You're what?" She asked.

"Well, my mum got pissed at me and sent me from my home, to go and stay with her friend."

"Annie." She finished for me, "Meaning you're an Everdeen. Charlotte, I'm guessing. "

"Correct." I say.

"Well, if you want you can stay at mine?"

"Really? That would mean so much…" I drifted off, not knowing who to thank.

"Lo." She said for me.

"Lo." I repeated.

"So, are the others all the same, or…?" I ask her curious of the answer, but scared of it too.

"You mean if all of them are slutty, whores?" I nodded my head, "Well, Issy and Liam aren't that bad, seeing as they are so caught up in each other, Candice is a bit of a slut, but she is very… picky, you know? But none of them are as bad as him."

"How do you know all of this?" I ask, after thinking of what to say.

"Well…It's a long story." She said, being extremely vague.

"We have all night." I say as she pulled up into her driveway.

"Fine." She said, leading me into her living room.

She sat down on the couch and I sat on the floor. She gave me a weird look, but the carpet was just so…fluffy!

"Anyway, so Liam, as you know is Enobaria's son, right. Well, my dad, re-married to her. So Liam and I are technically step siblings. Liam and I were always pretty close when we were younger, up until high school. Isabel and Liam started dating and she introduced him to the others. At first he would invite me along to go out with them, and I thought they were pretty nice. Then I was introduced to Finn, and… you get my drift. I didn't feel comfortable around them anymore so I started hanging out with my own friends again. He changed though, he was just different. Every time I tried to talk to him, or tried to do something with him, he would ditch me, stand me up, or ignore me completely. I eventually started getting ignored by him, his mum, seeing as she hated me from the beginning, and eventually even my own dad. I was sick and tired of being ignored and forgotten so I decided to move out. So, here I am."

I didn't know what to say, to be honest.

"I'm sorry." I muttered looking down at my hands in my lap.

"Don't be. I am fine and have never been better."

She flicked on the TV as she got my bed set up in the spare room.

"Lo." I said getting her attention.

"Mm." She said from the other room.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

**A/N:  
How'd you all like it? I'm trying to make it a bit different to the ones other people make about them meeting up and stuff like that. I now have a whole plot line etc. so there will be quicker updates :) Please, please review!  
Thank you so much to everyone who's reading, favouriting, reviewing, alerting, etc.  
**

**Much love! **

**Sophie Elizabeth xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So so so sorry for the late chapter! I just updated another fic and I was feeling pretty good about myself so I thought I might update this one as well! Yaay for all of you! Hope you likey! Review! Please? **

Chapter 4:

"Okay, so remember," Lo said, "You go in, get your stuff and get out. Okay?"

Lo and I had made an arrangement that I would stay with her for a while, while I sorted out my 'situation'.

"Yeah. Thanks by the way." I say.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Remember to call me if anything goes wrong."

I nodded and left her house and started making my way back to the Odair residence.

I arrived at the mansion about 15 minutes after I left Lo's and found that no one was awake.

Not that I expected anyone to be, seeing as it was only around nine in the morning.

I crept up the stairs, when I tripped.

I winced as my hands and knees slammed against the stairs, making a loud thud.

Seriously? What is wrong with these bloody stairs?!

I got up after making sure no one had woken up and crept into my room, packing my bag with all of my shit.

"Laptop, mp3, bikini, heels…" I said making a check list of all of my stuff that I had packed.

"Phone!"

I turned to get my phone, when I ran into someone.

I guess luck just isn't on my side today, eh? I though before daring to look up.

My fears were confirmed when I saw Finn looking down on me.

My breath hitched and he laughed at the affect he had on me.

I grabbed my phone and turned to leave when arms wrapped my waist.

I struggled in his firm grip, turning his laugh into a sly smile.

"Why are you so desperate to leave?" He asked me.

"Oh, I think you know why, you…you…You know what? I'm not even going to say that." I replied, still squirming about like a fish someone had just caught.

"Oh, someone's feisty."

"Just let me go!"

"How 'bout, no?"

I sighed in defeat, slumping my shoulders.

"Annie's leaving for district two this afternoon, so we'll be all alone, in this big house of mine."

I didn't even reply, my attempt of escape getting even more desperate though.

"And, she was nice enough to make plans for dinner. Meaning that you're coming out with me." He stated.

"And what if I say no?"

He didn't reply. He just smiled sat me down on the bed. And left locking the door behind him.

I went up to the door and tried the door knob, which failed. I started banging on the door and shouting at him to come and open the door for me.

After about ten minutes I finally gave up.

_Can't leave. Am locked in my room. I will text you when I'm out. _

I texted to Lo.

_Kay. Stay safe babe! x_

She replied almost immediately.

Well, I sure hope so, I thought to myself.

*7.30pm*

I had been stuck in my room all day. Luckily I did have a bathroom and there was some food that I snuck in my back pack for the train so I was all good.

I also had my laptop and phone, which I am thankful for or else I probably would have died of boredom.

Let me tell you a bit about myself, while we're waiting.

If you haven't already noticed. I am an extremely awkward person. Yes I know, it's true.

I have a parrot like head and a tall and twig like figure. Apparently when you hug me it feels like you are hugging a tree. Well, that's according to Rubs, and who knows what she's thinking in that tiny little head of hers. Only joking! She is tots amazballs! And no, I don't talk like that all the time.

I have 4 fish. Larry, Boo, Babe, and Jerry. They are the best fish you could ever have, and none of them would ever cheat on me with another pet owner. Well, all of them except Babe… it's a love/hate relationship. I even converse with them sometimes. I also like my little bro's cat Molly. She's one cool cat.

I am deadly scared of nuns, sharks, my mum when she's angry, clowns, not having any Wi-Fi, and boy bands.

I love to dance awkwardly by myself, sing, swim, and chill with my Rubs. I give everyone I meet a nick name.

YOLO (You Obviously Love Oreos) and Live the dream, are like my favourite mottos and accents are the coolest thing ever.

I started to sing to my favourite song when the door opened. I jumped and let out a small scream as I turned around to see Finn laughing like it was the funniest thing ever.

"You have a nice voice." He said.

Finn acting nice...

"It'll sound better when you're screaming my name later." He whispered into my ear, trying to seduce me.

And there is the comment I was waiting for. Note the sarcasm in my voice. Well… technically it isn't a voice…but… I'm going to shut up now before I embarrass myself even more.

Finn said something while I was in half day dreaming state.

"Hello?" He said, moving his hand over my face.

"Oh, erm, right. What?" I replied.

"I said: Put on something nice. We are going out."

"Er, correction. You're going out. What makes you think you can just tell me what ot do?"

"No, you're coming with me. Annie said so. Plus this is my house."

"F-fine. But only because Annie said so."

"That's what I like to hear. Now, go and get changed." He said, locking the door once again.

Well.

I'm totally fucked.


End file.
